Chasing Pavements Death the Kid Love Story
by RainyxDays97
Summary: Would You Kill Someone You Love Because You Love Them...?
1. Prologue

Chasing Pavements/Death the Kid Love Story/Prologue

_The moon had taken its rightful place in the sky, signifying that night had finally arrived. Yomi and I sat in an awkward silence… I could feel her black eyes staring at me as I stared down at the forest floor. _

"_It's time to end this, Kid," she says blankly. I can hear her summon her sword and drag it behind her as she slowly inched her way toward me. I remained completely still. Liz and Patty yelled at me. They told me to move out of the way or I would die. That she would kill me and take my soul if I didn't do something. _

_She stood directly in front of me. She placed her sword up to my neck, forcing me to hold my head up. I see the swollen clouds in the sky. It's gonna rain… _

"_Disgusting." She spat. "You're not even trying. Why won't you attack? I'm not the same person any more, Death the Kid. My soul had been converted into a kishin egg and it's your duty to get rid of all the evil souls that throw off the balance of peace in the world, isn't it? If so, then why won't you strike?" _

"_Kid, she's right! I know you don't want to ruin her symmetry, but you need to…" "Shut up, Liz." I say. "Don't you see? Symmetry is not the problem. Dot you see why I can't do this?" I shout. I feel my eyes water and my voice quivers. She lowers her sword and I look down at her. Her eyes were slowly returning to their normal deep blue and she lowers her sword. _

_I finally build up the courage to tell her…to tell her what's been on my mind since the day our lips touched…without thinking, I told her the three most dangerous words you could ever say to a person: _

"_I love you, Sayomi."_

_Not a moment later her eyes go back to their cold dark purple and she snaps. "Don't say that...EVER!" _

_She raises her sword to strike me down…_

_what will happen next? _


	2. Chapter 1

Chasing Pavements/Death the Kid Love Story/Chapter One

The school was busy. The students buzzed about the new student that would be attending Shibusen. Word has it that he became a death scythe without a meister or attending the DWMA. I wonder who this guy could be… I hope his symmetry is as good as his reputation!

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I stand around the mission board, examining the active, inactive, and completed missions. I could tell by the look on Black*Star's face that one of the missions had caught his attention.

"What is this…: kishin assembly in abandoned church? That mission was obviously too big for someone to take on alone, but not for the almighty Black*Star! I'm gonna find out who the jerk is that took the mission and I will fight him no matter what!" the blue haired boy yelled. Soul agreed to go along with him and with that they were off. Maka and Tsubaki sweat dropped as they watched their partners run off. Patty watched with a confused look as they ran and Liz just stared. "They…are such idiots." Maka said. Tsubaki agreed with a low "yeah".

"To be honest, you guys, I kinda wanna find out who took the mission too." Liz said. We all look at her. "I kinda have an idea on who it can be." Maka states with a smile. Our attention turns to her. "Who? Tell us, Maka!" Liz pleads. "You'll find out soon enough!" she teases.

Later on that day we find ourselves at the basket ball courts playing our usual game of basket ball. Makas having a hard time – like always. We sit down for a break. It's quiet and awkward at first until Liz breaks the silence. She turns and faces Maka.

"So, who's the person who took the kishin mission, Maka?" she asks again. Maka smiles brightly with her eyes closed and her shoulders humped up. "You won't believe it if I tell you!" she says. "Why wouldn't we?" Tsubaki asks. Soul chuckles a little. "She hasn't told anyone about this. Only me!" he says. His attitude was quite cocky.

We all wait anxiously for Maka's response. The silence grew louder, but that was ruined by Black*Star's obnoxious arrogance. "You guys are giving all the attention to Maka! How about we turn it over to the supreme Black*Star!" he tops off his sentence with a shrilling laugh. We all stare at the boy.

I sigh and ask Maka once more – losing my patience – who the boy is. She looks at me and smiles. "It's my sister!" she finally says with a giggle.

Everyone's jaw drops… (except Soul's and Maka's) "I told you, you wouldn't believe it!"


	3. Chapter 2

Another boring morning has arrived. Time for another boring day at my father's beautiful school…

After a long hour of getting ready Liz Patty and I are finally out of the house and walking to school. The walk seems long and dry. No one really says anything. Patty's skipping and singing while dragging her sister along with her. I watch them and think about how good of weapons they are…and their symmetry when their in weapon forms…Ah, beautiful symmetry!

Eventually, we arrive at Shibusen with only 3 minutes to spare. Students are rushing to class, emptying the halls… Finally, we get to where we need to be.

Today Stein is going over another one of his dissection lectures. Again. The class is half dead…

Soul and Black*Star is skipping class. Again. I worry about them sometimes.

School ends and the halls flood with kids…in no specific order. It disgusts me. We – Liz, Patty, and I – plan another game of basket ball with the others before leaving for home.

We were outside of the school, about to make our way down the stairs when I feel something smash against my back. I turn around a girl sat on the ground, papers all over the floor around her. She rubs her head and looks up at me. My eyes widen. _SYMMETRY_! She bends down on the balls of her feet and begins to pick up her papers. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to what I was…" she looks up at me and stands her eyes were locked deep into mine, but all I could think about was her symmetry. She's like a walking piece of art work. I pull the girl into a tight hug and cry out to her: "You're so wonderful. Your symmetry is amazing!"

I can here Patty laughing in the background and Liz mutter something, but I pay no mind. I can't help but to notice that she smells like fresh strawberries. It's intoxicating. Just like her balanced features.

"Umm, my symmetry?" she asks. I break my grip and hold her shoulders. Her face is a dark red. "Look at you! You're so beautiful!" I tell her. Her face grows even redder. It's kinda cute. "I'm not that pretty… Uh, is he okay?" she asks Liz. "O.C.D." she says from behind me.

I eye the girl once more. And that's when I knew I had to take a risk. Her breast! I take a risk and burry my face in her chest. "They're so wonderful!"

Liz pulls me off of the girl and we head down the stairs. Patty stays behind and apologizes for me assaulting her… (I don't think its assault, she has perfect boobs!)

We finally get home and all I can think about is her: Long red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a plaid skirt and a button up shirt with a tie to top it off. It's all so wonderful! So…symmetrical! "C'mon, Kid, I'm leaving to play basket ball with Maka and the others, are you coming?" Patty asks cutely as she steps through my door way. I nod and remove myself from my bed. "Let's go." I say.

The score is 34 to 7 (I tried to convince them to make Maka's team's score 8 points instead of 7, but they said it would be cheating…)

Soul calls for a timeout to discuss a punishment for the team leader. Black*Star, Patty, Maka, are on one team (Maka is their captain) and Soul and Tsubaki are on my team (I'm the captain). Cronas on the bench. "I say that if Maka's team loses she has to spend the _entire_ weekend with her pops!" Soul smirks deviously. Maka whines. "W-wait a minute guys! I don't think we should do that!" she waves her hands defensively. "And if we lose, Kid has to tilt all his paintings in his one whole inch to the right!" Black*Stars said. I fall to the ground. Even thinking about my paintings being off makes me sick. "Please don't do that to me," is all I am able to say. I continue to repeat it. I can hear Patty's laughter in the background.

They all continued with the discussion. I'm trying to keep myself from throwing up blood. The ball bounces against the pavement. I stand to my feet with Patty's help. "So, are we ready to play?" a voice asks.

It was _her. _

Maka squealed and ran toward the girl and hugged her. "Everyone, this is Sayomi, my big sister!" she says. The redhead waves at us as she smiles her beautiful smile.


	4. Chapter 3

"There is no way you could be Maka's sister!" Black*Star folds his arms over his chest. Tsubaki tells him not to be rude. "Well, I am and… HEY," she says to me. "I remember you from earlier…you're the kid that pushed your head in my chest." She blushes as she says that aloud. "You assaulted my sister?" Maka fumes. I turn my back to her and fold my arms. "It wasn't assault, the balance of her breast are perfect! I don't see the harm in…" "MAKA CHOP!"

I feel something heavy smash against my head before I fall to the ground. "That should teach ya!" Maka says.

"Hey, are you ok?" someone asks. I tilt my head up: her beautiful face. The sun lined her face with its bright yellow rays. She's holding out her hand for me to grasp. I take it. I feel my heart drop. It's soft and warm; I like it. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I say. She smiles and giggles a little. "I-I don't think I can deal with trying to make another friend!" Crona says as he shivers. "Don't worry," the girl says. Her hand escapes mine and she gracefully makes her way to Crona and sticks out her hand for him, just as she did for me. "I'm Sayomi Albarn," – Crona took her hand – "your new friend!" she smiles at him. He looks away with a slight blush on his face. "I'm demon swordsman Crona." He says lowly. "AND I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" the idiot shouted. We all give our undivided attention to him. "SAYOMI ALBARN, I WISH TO TAKE YOU ON IN BATTLE SOME DAY!" he yells. Tsubaki looks worried. "Okay, sure." She shrugs. "Then it's settled. The two of us will fight and I will…" "Lose," she completed his sentence for him. He raised a brow. "What was that? Are you saying I'm going to lose to a wimpy little girl like you?" Black*Star clenches his fist. Sayomi leaves his question unanswered.

"Sayomi, I challenge you to a game of basket ball!" Black*Star shoves the ball toward Sayomi. She catches it. "I accept." She smirks.

"Team one - Black*Star, Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki – will be playing against team two – Sayomi, Kid, Patty, and Soul. The team that receives a total of 50 points wins!" Soul announces to everyone. "Team leaders, step up to the center and shake each other's hand." They do as they are told. "You're goin' down, Albarn." Black*Star chuckles. "We'll see." Sayomi smiles. Soul whistles as he released the ball.

The game began.

The score is our 48 to their 49. All they need is one shot to win. Everyone is tired and ready to end this, but Sayomi and Black*Star refuse to let that happen until someone is declared a winner.

Right now, Crona has the ball and he's made it past almost everyone of our teammates – except Sayomi. He dribbles all the way down the court and shoots the ball. We all watch. The ball circles around the basket before falling off. Sayomi snatches the ball from the air and makes her way down the court. She passes through all of Black*Star's teammates, except Black*Star. She pauses and watches Black*Star closely. "You might as well give up, Albarn, I'm gonna win this!" Black*Star taunts. Sayomi smiles. She focuses on the basket. I watch from behind Crona – who's blocking me. She bends her knees and makes the shot. Black*Star jumps to block the ball from making it, but his jump was too early and he misses. If she makes this shot, we'll win! (She shot from the three point line) We all watch. The ball swirls for what seems like an eternity before it falls into the basket making that glorious sound of it going through the net.

Our team jumps and yells while laughing. Sayomi high-fives Patty and Soul before pulling me into a tight hug. She pushes away, revealing her bright red face. "Good job," she says and pats my shoulder.

Black*Star is sulking on the ground with Tsubaki trying to keep him company. It isn't working so well, from what I see. Sayomi made her way over to the arrogant boy and kneeled down beside him. "Don't beat yourself up about this game, kid. It's not that big a deal. Besides, we still have to fight, okay?" she asks. Black*Star perks up and becomes his more outgoing self again. "Alright, then, Black*Star is back, YAHOO!" he shouts as he jumps into the air. I roll my eyes and smile.


	5. Chapter 4

The Death Room was crowded with all my friends: Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and even Crona. We were all waiting for Sayomi to get back from an assignment. Dad says that if she does well she could be a student-teacher here at Shibusen. I didn't know she was as advanced as she is now. Well, that's what you could expect from her, I guess. Seeing that she was with Kami Albarn all her life, I suppose she would be on a higher level.

Dad's mirror rang a couple times before he answered it. Sayomi's beautiful face showed up in front of it. "Heya, Yomi! How's it goin'? How'd ya do?" Dad questioned. "It went very well, sir. I completed the mission just as you told me to. I'm on my way back now, so I'll give you a full report when I get back, if you don't mind." She smiles. "Of course not! I'll catch ya on the flip side, Yomi." He says before hanging up. ("I'll catch you on the flip side"…really, Dad?)

We all waited patiently for Sayomi to arrive. Spirit decided to join us. He was excited for her to come back, but before she did he was hugged up on Maka.

Finally she arrived. Everyone had clapped for her. "Thanks, you guys." She blushes, turns to me, and waves. "I'm so proud of you, Yomi! You've got talent, just like your Mama." Spirit hugs his daughter tightly. "Thanks, Papa," she says. "Spirit is right. You've got some talent! I'm quite proud of you! In fact, I think you're ready for that student-teacher job you signed up for!" Dad clapped his hands together. Sayomi's face lit up. "Really? Thank you, Lord Death!" she bows.

"Hm, I hope you can bring all you've got to the battle field. Our time to fight is almost here, Albarn. So, be ready." Black*Star threatens her. "You've got a lotta nerve threatening my daughter like that, kid." Spirit glares at the boy. "Whatever old man." Black*Star says before walking out of the room. Tsubaki follows up behind him.

"Hey, you guys. I'm gonna head on down to Papa's house for a shower. I'll catch you later, okay?" Sayomi says. Liz and Patty wave goodbye. Maka tells her that we're all going to meet at her house later on for some pie if she wants to stop by. She agrees and makes her way down the long hallway out of the Death Room.

I miss her already…

The night is young (about 7:00) and we're all at Maka's house, just talking and laughing. Kind of like those parties that old people go to where you just sit, drink tea, and share the gossip on other people, but better in a million different ways.

Sayomi isn't here yet. Maka had been on the edge of her seat ever since we've all gotten here. I can tell that she's excited about Sayomi coming to visit. I am too.

Eventually, she shows up wearing a blue TMNT shirt, a black jacket, blue, green, purple, black and white converse, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, topped off with a blue ribbon that is tilting at least a millimeter to the right. "Must. Fix. Bow." I say.

I stand and rush over to her. I reach over the front of her and try to fix the bow, but she loses her balance and falls backwards. I land on top of her. I look down at her. (Even when she's on the ground she's symmetrical! It's so wonderful!). Her face is red. Someone pulls me up by the back of my shirt. Soul help's Sayomi. It was Liz who pulled me up. She sat me down between her and Maka. Maka stared at me with a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-ever-touch-my-sister-again kind of face. But I pay no mind.

"Hey, everyone, me Patty, and Black*Star all decided on something." Soul says. "We want to break in the DWMA." Black*Star says slyly. We all stare.

"Tonight. At nine o' clock. When the school is totally empty." Soul shakes his head. "YEEEAAAH!" Patty says, raising her hand.

…These idiots…


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you guys sure that we should be doing this?" Sayomi asked from behind me. "There's an old legend that there was once a ghost spotted in the school and that it only comes out at night." Black*Star says. A big dust cloud had formed where Liz was standing. Patty was gone too. Sayomi giggled. "Those two." She says.

We are all on our toes, just in case some teacher decided to lag behind to grade papers or something.

The school is actually quite creepy when it's all dark and empty like this. Sayomi is next to me. I can tell that she's a little frightened. Her hand keeps brushing against mine. She looks over at me and smiles. "You tryin' to hold my hand?" she asks. I can feel my face get hot when she asks. I can't find the words to say when she asks that. She just smiles and grabs my wrist, making me walk faster.

We wander the school for about 10 minutes. Nothing happens, but the thought of us getting caught at any second made it exciting. "This is boring. How about we go to Medusa's old office? Maybe there's something interesting in there!" Soul suggests. Maka objects. "I don't know, Soul…" "C'mon, Maka, don't be such a baby. Have fun once in a while. Don't be such an uptight goody-goody." Black*Star crosses his arms. Maka mumbles a few swear words and continues behind me and Sayomi.

"How much longer are we gonna do this Black*Star, it's getting kinda late." Tsubaki asks. Black*Star shrugs.

We made it to Medusa's office. It was plain and white. Like a doctor's office. Black*Star and Soul went through cabinets while me and Sayomi went through drawers. Maka and Tsubaki tried to find any other crazy thing that Medusa could be hiding in here. "So, have you guys found anything." Someone said. We all look. Stein sat in the door way in his wheel-y chair. "Nope, not yet. But don't worry, we'll find something soon enough!" he answers. After a short while he finally realizes who he was talking to. He turns slowly around and there was Stein giving him an evil glare. "U-uh, Professor Stein. H-how's it hagin'?" Black*Star asks. "I'm doing just fine, but as for all of you, I don't know how you'll feel after your punishment. Especially you, Sayomi." Stein says. She looks up to Stein and nods. "I'll take any punishment you throw at me…!" she says boldly.

"The bathroom, janitor's closet and the hallway in front of the Crescent Moon Classroom? Jeez, this is gonna take forever." Sayomi moans, dropping her to do list onto the floor. "At least you're here to help me clean it up!" Sayomi smiles at me. I nod. "Well, let's get to work."

I head into the boy's bathroom and Sayomi took the girl's.

After about thirty minutes of hard labor of cleaning the bathrooms I get out and head for the hallway in front of our classroom. Papers, candy wrappers, banana peels, and other disgusting things sat on the ground waiting to be picked up. Sayomi had already started. She looks up at me and wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Here ya go!" she holds out a pair of gloves and a garbage bag for me. I hop over the trash and grab them from her and start cleaning.

That hallway took about 25 minutes to clean. Our garbage bags were full of stinky things. It made my nose burn. At least we got that over with. Now all we have to do is the janitor's closet.

The closet was all the way on the opposite end of the school, so it took us a while to get there. Sayomi opened the closet door and out fell a truckload of tissue paper, spray bottles, mops, brooms, and dust pans fall from the closet (It was more tissue than anything else). Me and Sayomi were buried. "Who keeps this my toilet paper in a janitor's closet?" Sayomi asks. "Well, this could be because we go to a school with no limitations to the kid's entries, so we have to keep supplies heavy." I answer. She stares at me.

"Alright then, let's get to cleanin'." She says with a clap of her hands. I imagine:

I clean up most of the mess, the closet is completely symmetrical. Sayomi thinks that I'm a symmetrical genius! And then we-

"Kid, wake up, dude!" she says. I feel a roll of toilet paper bounce off my head and I hear her joyous laughter. I sigh and pick up a roll and launch it at her. Her laughter halts and she catches the paper with her hand. "You pickin' a fight with me, Death the Kid?" she asks. "If that's what you wanna call it, then yes!" I reply. "Then let's do this." She said. Slowly, we both pick up a roll. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes and she stared into mine. "Ready….Fight!" she yells. We throw the paper back and forth at each other. Hitting one another wherever we could. Our laughter killed the silence. The only thing that was on my mind was her.

When I snap back into reality, I find her on top of me. Her eyes searching mine, while mine get lost in hers. Her face goes red. She quickly gets up and apologizes. I get up too. I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. She falls into my chest. She has a confused look on her face, but it's quite cute. Her face is still red. "It's okay." I answer her apology. Her hands crawl their way up to my shoulders. Her eyes slowly began to close. I could feel mine go heavy and begin to close as well.

I could feel her breath brush against my lips. I could feel my heart throb in my chest – louder and harder than they ever has before. I know that she can hear it. I know it's because of her.

Before long, I can fell something soft and warm are pressed against my lips. They were hers! I can feel my heart melt inside of me.

My hands had a mind of their own; one making their way around her waist and the other slipping around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me and deepening the sweet and gentle kiss.

She pulls away and I already begin to miss her tender lips. I look at her cherry face. "You're so cute." I tell her. "You are too." She smiles.

We both begin our cleaning duties. Both of us wore proud smiles on our faces as we do so.

What could this mean?


	7. Chapter 6

I sigh in relief as I inspect the closet that we've completed cleaning. Everything was in perfect alignment! Sayomi took my hand and we went to check on Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka, but when we got there, all there was, was an empty hallway. I hear Sayomi chuckle cutely. We head for the entrance of the DWMA, but right before leaving there was a loud bang comes from the back of the large school. "What was that?" Sayomi asks. "Maybe we should check it out." I answer. I take her hand and we search the DWMA until we found the area the bang came from: someone broke into the Death Room!

The gaping hole was so uneven and out of order. It's repulsive.

Sayomi takes my hand and runs into the room. "Let's see who it is!" she whispers.

We reach the end of the long hallway to find three cloaked figures. One was big, the other small and the third one was hovering over the ground, looking into Dad's mirror. The two grounded figures turn around and remove their hoods. It's the witch and the werewolf that helped Medusa free the kishin.

"Sayomi, be careful! They're dangerous!" I warn. "Don't worry, Kid." She smiles at me and releases my hand. "That girl over there has a pretty small soul, but the bigger one… his soul is big. And the lady over there I take it that she's a witch." She stated. "Alright then. I'll go for the big one and you take on the girl,' I said. "And the witch." She continued my sentence. "Wait, we don't know what we're dealing with!" I yell out to her, but she was already gone. I had to make up for my part and do what I said I'd do. I went right for Free.

He tried to attack Sayomi, but I wouldn't let that happen. I go at him with everything I've got. It would have been easier to fight him if I had my weapons with me, but I can manage without them for now.

Since he's bigger and had a lot more weight I should be a little faster than him, which makes it easier to tire him out.

I check up on Sayomi who was defeating Eruka with ease. I watched as she took her out in an instant, but when I realized that I was still fighting with Free, things didn't go so well for me. I was smacked. Hard. I could hear Sayomi call out my name. "I'm ok!" I call out to her. I kind of struggle to get off my butt, but my body recuperates after a while. I hear I see Sayomi on the verge of attacking Free, but just as she was going to strike, she was stopped. A purple whip-like thread caught Sayomi's wrist. She looks up at the witch –who was now floating higher in the air.

She brings Sayomi closer to her, so they were face to face. Well, more like cloak to face. She begins to talk to Sayomi, but they're too high up for me to actually hear what she says. After a while of silent talking I see Sayomi's head tilt upward. The witch's purple threads were entering Sayomi's body through her mouth. I shout her name and begin to run up to them, but Free catches me and holds me in a suffocating bear hug. I cant break free. I scream out her name and demand the witch to stop… that doesn't work.

Sayomi is released when all the purple threads are done entering her body. The hooded woman drops Sayomi and I am released. I run and slide on my knees, catching her in the process. Her eyes open, but their droopy and tired. I pick her up – she's a lightweight. The trio disappear in a whiff of purple smoke.

"Kid." Sayomi says my name and places her hand on my cheek to get my attention. "Let's get outta here." I tell her.


	8. Chapter 7

I let Sayomi stay at my house tonight. Her house was way farther away from the school and I wanted her to get some rest. I hand her over to Liz and Patty so I can go to my dad's office and inform him on what happened tonight.

As I arrived I saw Stein be greeted by Dad and let into in his office. I was next in line. I knock on the door. Stein opens it. "Kid…are you Sayomi and the others done with your job?" he asks. I nod. "But, there's something else that I need to talk to you about." I tell him. He lets me in. Dad greets me joyfully.

We all sit down at a large table upstairs. Silence…

"Well, Kid. What do you have to say?" Stein asks. "Tonight while Sayomi and I were completing our duties, someone had broken into the DWMA. Free, Eruka, and a witch. Not Medusa. Sayomi was attacked. The witch injected something inside of her…it was like magic or something. She's at my house now. With Patty and Liz." I inform. "Okay, Kid, I'm gonna need you to tell me exactly what happened." Dad says.

I begin to explain to him everything that happens. How Sayomi was taken by the fiend and had some crazy stuff put inside of her. How I wasn't able to protect her. Everything…

Dad clears his throat.

"Alright then… I'll have to check her out tomorrow. Lord Death, I presume that you do not with for Sayomi to continue her student-teacher job until she is thoroughly inspected and cleared?" Stein asks.

Well…that's fucked up…

"I suppose so. We don't know what could happen to her… Kid, I want you to watch over Sayomi, if you don't mind." Dad says. "Of course not!" I say. "Goody then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! G'night, Kid!" he shows me the way out and heads back upstairs to continue his meeting with Stein…well, I hope it's a meeting…

The walk home is terrible. I don't think that I can deal with knowing that Sayomi could be in danger. Damn it…

I get home, Sayomi pounces on me. We both land on the ground: she sits comfortably in my legs and our faces are so close together. "I'm glad your back!" she says with a red face. It's so cute! "Thanks. I'm happy you're feeling alright." I tell her. She stands and helps me up. "HI, Kid!" Patty yells. Liz greets me as well. I look at all three of them. They're all wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with baby blue shorts. Liz and Patty's hair is down while Sayomi's is in a messy bun.

I rush to her and pull out the rubber band that holds her long hair together. It all falls down her back. So beautiful!

"That's better." I say satisfied. "Me and Patty will be back, Sayomi." Liz says as she pulled patty along. She leaves me and a red faced Sayomi alone by the door. She takes my hand and draws me toward the couch. We sit together. Her head rests on my chest and her feet are pulled up onto the couch. Her hair iis in my face. It smells like strawberries. It's still intoxicating…

"Kid, are you alright?" she asks. I look down to the top of her head. She's not looking at me. "Y-yeah. Why?" curiosity rang in my tone. "Tonight…you seem upset." she says. I want to tell her that I wasn't able to help her and that I was sorry for not stopping that witch and a lot of other things, but it just wouldn't come out…

"KID!" she yells my name. Her eyes are locked on mine. I give her a fake smile. "I'm fine."

She sighs. My smile was a fail.

"Kid. don't worry about me. I'm fine. I promise." she says. Her eyes tell me to stop worrying and to trust her. I do.

"Alright." I smile for real this time. She smiles her perfect smile back.

"Sayomi…" "Wait, before you start. I'm gonna need you to stop calling me that. Mama calls me that when I'm in trouble." she laughs a little.

We talk for what seems like forever. We talk about everything and anything. She's so perfect. In every way. Her likes, dislikes, hates, regrets, wishes, dreams, everything!

But the one thing that really caught my attention was this: "Kid… I have one more wish."

"And what might that be?"

"That I would have met you sooner."

I can feel my cheeks get hot. She sits up and kisses my cheek. My heart pounds in my chest. I hear her giggle.

She takes my hand and places it over her left breast. He face is cherry-red. Her heart is beating just as fast as mine. "My heart has never pounded so hard and so fast in my entire life." she says slowly. I smile and agree with her. I take her hand and do the same. She smiles and snuggles into me again.

After a while I can tell that she's asleep. She's so cute, snuggled up into me like a little baby.


	9. Chapter 8

When I awaken, it's about 6:48 a.m. (the perfect time!) Yomi wasn't on the couch with me like she was last night. I get up and go to my room. She's not there either. I'm starting to worry.

I check Patty's room. Empty. Then Liz's room. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Yomi were asleep. I guess they had a little get together while I was asleep. I gently knock on the door. Yomi's head was the first to pop up. Her hair was in a perfect ponytail. She yawns and looks at me. I wave at her. Her face lights up.

She hops over all the other girls and gives me a hug when she reaches me. "Good morning." She whispers. I repeat her words back to her. "Are you hungry?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Not yet. I usually don't eat until later in the morning. Before school." She says. I nod.

The two of us make our way back downstairs and on the couch. She takes my hand and rubs it with her thumb. "Did you sleep well?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. "What about you?" she replies. "I missed you. When I woke up I was wondering where you went." She laughs a little. "That's funny."

The doorbell rings loudly. I raise a brow. "Who could that be so early in the morning?" I ask myself. My hand slips from Yomi's and I answer the door. It's Stein. "Kid, I…" he notices Yomi on the couch. "She had a sleepover." "I can see that." Stein says. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that we need to see you, Maka, Black*Star and all your weapons ASAP. Bring Sayomi too." He demands. I look over my shoulder at Yomi, then back at Stein. "Okay, gotcha." I say. He tells me one more time to get there as fast as I can.

"Hiya, kids! How's it goin? Good to see ya!" Dad says as we enter the death room. "Stein said you needed to see us." Maka said. "Oh, right! Well, I have an assignment for you! It seems that there may be a kishin living somewhere in Death City and I need for you all to keep a look out for it. We don't know what we're dealing with yet, but it seems to be very dangerous. The kishin took out about 20 humans yesterday, three of them being students from the academy. I want you all to be careful, okay? If you need help, just call Yomi! Alright? She'll be here with me most of the time!" Dad pats Yomi on the head. She smiles.

"And one more thing. This kishin tends to come out only at night time, so be careful if you're out there. Make sure if you do go out at night, your partner will be with you the entire time. Got it?" Stein adds. We all nod and hum, except Black*Star. "I CAN TAKE ON THAT KISHIN WITHOUT A WEAPON! HAHAHA! FOR I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*ST…" "WE GET IT!" everyone yells at him. All the girls giggle after shouting at him, but I can only hear Yomi's.

It's night time. Me and Yomi were coming back from getting some tea for Dad. I walked her home and now I'm all by myself. I can't help but to think of that kishin that Dad talked about. What if it attacks now? I don't have Liz and Patty here with me, but I am trained to fight as well…*sigh* let me not think about this…

"Hey, Kid!" I hear someone yell from behind me. It's Maka. She's walking with Soul and Patty. "What are you three doing here? It's late shouldn't you all be home. "Nooo!" Patty shouts. "Soul and I were out getting groceries for dinner tonight. Soul was being picky, so I told him to come with me to get what he wants." It wasn't until then that I realized the grocery bags in Soul's hands. "Ah, I see. Well, you guys should be getting off now, shouldn't you?" I ask. "Yeah. Well, see you around, Kid." Maka waves. "See ya later." Soul says. I wave back at them before heading on my way home. Patty comes along with me.

I continue to think about the kishin… 20 human souls in one night…and it's somewhere in Death City. This must be one hell of a kishin…


	10. Chapter 9

"Kid, wake up, it's time for school!" Liz shakes me. I groan. I don't want to wake up! It's too early! "C'mon, Kid. It's time to wake up." That time it wasn't Liz. I open my eyes. My vision is a little blurry, but it adjusts to the light. I feel by butt poking up in the air. I sit up and yawn. To my right Patty sits on the bed and to my left is Liz. "Good morning." I say. Patty smiles. "Good morning, sleepy head!" she yells.

I hop out of bed and start my daily routine: shower, get dresses, eat, brush teeth, wash face, and head out for school with Patty and Liz at my sides. The three of us head for school, with – once again – three minutes to spare.

We get to Stein's room, but on the door, there's a note: "Class canceled today." Maka reads it aloud. The rest of the class zooms off – along with Liz – leaving Maka, Black*Star, Soul, Patty, and Tsubaki behind. "I wonder where she's headed." Soul said about Liz. No one answers him.

"Meet me at the courts in 30, everyone!" Black*Star says. We all look at each other and shrug our shoulders. Patty and I head back home to get ready.

We arrive at the courts a little later than expected. Patty was trying to get Liz to participate in our activities, but she said something about her hair not being done, so we came alone. We started the game as quickly as possible. Yomi isn't here yet. Maka says that she should be back from an assignment later today. Crona is on the bench, looking sad, like always.

The game is almost over. Yomi finally came. She was wearing one of Soul's yellow and black jackets with his headband that says "eat" on it and some black pants. She sits on the bench next to Crona and they start talking. I look over at Soul. He's wearing a shirt with blue sleeves and a white base with the lips and the word "eat" on it too.

Maka goes and greets her older sister. I just watch. When she comes back the game begins again. After a little while, I notice Yomi's laughter. I turn and watch as she laughs. Crona's smiling too. She makes friends so easily.

"Hey, Kid, look alive!" I hear Black*Star say. I feel something bounce off my head, making me fall on the ground. I rub my head. Maka is yelling at Black*Star and Patty is cracking up in the background. I rub my head. Everyone crows around me. Even Yomi. "Kid, are you alright?" Soul asks. Yomi helps me up.

"You shoulda been paying attention." Black*Star says. "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO HIT ME, IDIOT!" I shout. Everyone laughs.

We end the game late. Its dark outside by the time I get home. Patty runs upstairs to tell Liz about what happened at the court today. She didn't stop laughing the entire way home. She's a nutcase!

The next night Stein tells us that he was out on a mission to find the kishin, but no clues were found. So we have to stay outside on guard for a little while tonight. Liz and Patty are in weapon form.

It's quite boring out here. It's so dead and silent. The little conversation I have with Liz and Patty only keeps me occupied for a while, until Patty asks, "Are you and Yomi dating, Kid?" "Uh, yeah. I guess you can call it that." I say. "Why haven't you told anyone yet?" Liz asked. "I don't know. It never really comes up." I shrug. Liz hums. "Do you like her?" Liz asks. "OF COURSE I LIKE HER! WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE?" I shout. "It was just a question." Liz said. "HAHA! Kid has a girlfriend!" Patty sings. I sweat drop.

I hear a swoop, somewhere in the area. I hush Patty. She sings quieter. I hear it again. Liz hears it as well. Patty is too busy singing her taunting little song. It gets a little frustrating after a while. Then a little more frustrating. Then a little more. Until… "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, PATTY! I'M TRYING TO CATCH A KISHIN!" I shout. Right after that something fly's right past me. I look behind me. A person is running. "Damn it, Patty!" I yell. Summon my skateboard and chase after the person. My leg gets tired and I use my skateboard to fly – it's so much faster and easier. But sadly, I lost the person who ran past me.

I search for them. A shriek is heard from just about a block away from where I am. I rush.

The same person stood over a woman's bloody body. A blue soul in their hands. "So you're the kishin that's been killing these people?" I ask. The person is wearing a cloak. Like the ones Eruka and Free were wearing in the Death Room. But this time, there is no witch.

The figure removes their cloak, and this time, under the hood was a beautiful face. A wonderful, familiar face. This may be the only time I hate to see it.

It's Yomi.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm not going to school today. My heart won't be able to take looking at Yomi. I can't…take it. She killed a human and ate their soul. Right in front of me. She's the night kishin… Liz and Patty both knows of this.

I can't believe it. This must be some sort of mistake. That's right. A mistake. Yomi would never kill a human. She would never kill twenty humans. But, what she said last night… the way the looked at me. her stone-cold eyes… it wasn't her.

No, it wasn't her; I know it wasn't her! YOMI WOULNT THINK ABOUT KILLING ANOTHER HUMAN BEING, BECOMING A KISHIN…ANYTHING!

Yomi…

The doorbell rings. Slowly, I get up to answer it. The door swings open and Soul and Yomi stand behind it. My heart drops. I almost fall to my knees and beg her to stop murdering the innocent humans that live, but then Soul would find out. And that wouldn't be good.

"Liz told me you were sick, so I brought you some soup that I made. It always helps Mama when she gets sick." Yomi smiles. Her beautiful smile is still the same. It's all the same. Her symmetry, her beauty, everything.

"Thank you." I take the container from her hands and invite them inside. We all sit on the couch. "How're you feeling?" Soul asks. "Better." I say. "That's good to hear. Listen, Yomi, call Maka whenever you're ready for me to come and get you, alright? I'll talk to you later. Hope you feel better soon, Kid." Soul says. He exits. We're alone now. Should I talk to her about it? Or will she kill me for doing that?

"I asked Death if I could come and visit you. He said it would be alright. Your dad is so awesome!" she smiles. "Let me see how hot you are." She says. He hand pushes my bangs up. I almost flinch. "You're warm. You want me to get you something?" she asks. I shake my head. She takes my hand and looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "You'll be fine." She puts on a smile.

"Yomi…" it hurts to say her name. "I, we need to talk." I tell her. "Of course! What do you wanna talk about?" she said. "Last night." I tell her. She raises an eye brow. "Don't make that face it ruins your symmetry!" I said. She laughs. "Okay, what about last night?" she asks.

"Don't you remember anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head, "Not really, no. I only remember waking up with Papa in my face." She giggles. "No, Yomi. Last night. You were outside. With me. patty. Liz. You don't remember?" she squints her eyes and looks very confused. "No… I don't…" "YOMI YOU KILLED A PERSON! DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU DO IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOMI. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yell while shaking her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she shouts. "I'm talking about that woman you killed last night in front of me. The people that you've killed here in Death City. YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" I demand an answer.

We aargue and fight for damn-near 2 hours… Untill I do something I'd never thought I would do… it hit her. Right across the face. She was in the middle of a sentence and then…there it was… I didn't intend on it to happen. But it did. I cant take it back. No re-do's no restarts. She pushes me to the ground and runs out the door leaving it wide open. She was crying when she left me.

Damn it…

I'm such an ass…


	12. Chapter 11

I remember the look that she gave me. She was sad. No, it was something else. Heartbreak, maybe? I don't know… I only wanted to figure out why she would kill the human and eat her soul like it was a piece of candy. And the next day she doesn't remember it? What's going on?

I've tried talking to Maka, but she said she hasn't seen Yomi for a while now. Maybe I should go to her myself and apologize…

I get up and go and put some more casual clothes on. I stop at the store and grab her some flowers to show her that I'm sorry for…well, you know. Then I make my way down to her house.

When I get there the front door is open. I take a step inside. It's empty. There's a staircase as soon as you walk in. I go up. There's a long hallway full of people. It seems that they're all pouring into her room. I push through the crowd. Maka is on the bed crying, Spirit is talking to Dad and Stein, Black*Star and Tsubaki talking to some grownups who seem like they could be teachers from our school. Liz and Patty are comforting Maka.

Yomi's room is like a terrible crime scene: tattered and torn bed sheets and curtains, a broken chair, broken closet door, desk and table, and a shattered window…a tragedy. It all only makes me feel worse about everything I've done.

Spirit makes his way toward me. He was too fast for Stein to stop him.

"Kid, what the hell did you do to my daughter?" he shouts. I don't know what to say. I just hold my head down. A flower pedal falls off one of the roses that I got for Yomi. It silently hit the ground.

"Answer me, you little punk!" he shouts. He jerks me up by my collar. My feet are no longer touching the ground. "Let him go, Spirit. He has nothing to do with this. Do you, Kid?" Stein asks. I don't answer. Spirit nearly throws me down. I catch myself before I fall. I can hear my dad talking. "…We'll gather a search party tonight…" he says. Maka pulls me over to Yomi's bed and sits me down between her and Liz. Her eyes are puffy and her face is red. You can tell she's been crying nonstop.

"Kid, we want you to tell us what happened. Did you say anything to Yomi to make her wanna leave?" Maka asks. I don't answer. It's like I can't find the words to say. "You have to say something, Kid." Liz says. I want to but I can't. I want to say: _I yelled at her and practically called her a liar. I hit her, broke her heart…no I actually tore it out of her, spat on it, and then threw it at her... She left because I was being a complete ass to her. _

"Did she say anything to you about leaving the last time you saw her?" Liz asks. _She was afraid of me. Or…that's what it seems like. She was upset. I made her that way, just to let you know…_

The questioning stops and both Maka and Liz leave. Patty stays behind and pats my back. Her attempt to comfort me fails.

"Alright, everyone. Meet me in the Death Room right away." Dad says. I'm the last one to leave. I want to look around Yomi's room for anything that could lead me to where she could be. Under her bed I find a ripped up book. On the front there was her name written in kanji. She writes so neatly.

I open the book and skim towards the back. There was nothing but journal entries about me and her. It makes me want to cry for a while. In the back of the book there was something written on the back in what could be permanent marker: _I think I'm in love with Death the Kid._

I really messed this up, didn't I?


	13. Chapter 12

"As you all may know, one of our best weapons have disappeared. We don't have much info on where she could have fun off to, but we do know that she put up quite a fight before leaving." Dad tells everyone. "What do you mean?" Tsubaki asks. "He means that Sayomi Albarn did not run away. She was abducted." Gasps filled the room. "Who abducted her?" Spirits yells. "We take it that it could be a witch, but we don't know who…" Stein answers.

That's when it hits me! That witch! The witch from the night of me and Yomi's kiss…our sweet, sweet kiss.

I yell out to everyone: "This witch… we encountered her during our punishment for sneaking into Shibusen." I finally say.

"A witch?" Stein asks. "She was flying above the ground and was accompanied by Eruka and Free. She…injected something into Yomi." "That's right. I inspected Yomi…it seems that the witch you ran into was Azura Tenhai. She uses her magic to do her dirty work…kind of like her own person human puppet." Stein answers. "Well, then. Since we have that settled, we know who the witch is… Maka, Black*Star, Stein, I want all of you to go out and begin a search for Miss. Albarn. We don't need someone as skilled as her working for a witch now, do we? Maka, do you think you can handle this assignment?" Dad asks. She sniffles. "Y-yes, Lord Death." "Goody then! Let the search begin!"

"Wait, Dad…you didn't say what I was supposed to do." I object. "Oh, right. I want you to stay back and wait to see if Yomi comes back." Dad answers me. "Right." I say and head out with Liz and Patty at my sides.

"Kid, why didn't you tell them about Yomi being the kishin?" Liz asks when we exit the school. "I don't want to stir up more trouble than I already have. That wouldn't help the problem." I tell her. "C'mon, Kid. What are you saying? They have to know!" Liz exclaims. "No! They don't…that would only make matters worse for Yomi…" I sigh. I look over at Liz. She's holding her head down. I wait for a reply. "Things are already bad for her! What are you talking about?" she shouts. Her eyes are watery and sad when she looks up at me. Patty is standing behind her, holding her back by her right shoulder. "It's ok, big sis." She says. "No…it's not ok." Liz says before she continues to walk. She takes Patty with her.

We walk. It's dead and silent. It's so awkward.


	14. Chapter 13

It's night. Probably the same time we saw Yomi that night. That dreadful night. I can't help but to think about what happened…

~AH-HA, FLASHBACK TIME!~

I heard Patty and Liz gasp through their weapon form as Yomi removed her hood. I would have done the same, but I had no breath… Yomi smirked and licked those soft pink lips of hers before holding the soul up to her face, as to inspect it. She says to us before she eats it, "I wonder…how the sould of a reaper would taste."

She holds the soul above her her head, leans her head back, letting her strawberry scented hair fall down the back of her cloak, and she devours the soul. I can't help but to stare. What the hell is happening? Can this really be Yomi?

"Ahahahahahahaha," she laughs at us. "Don't pretend you've never seen someone eat a soul before. Ya know…maybe you should try it, Death the Kid." she offers. "I just might spare your pathetic little life if you try it. C'mon kid," she pauses and walks toward me. I can't move my body. I'm obviously too shell-shocked to do anything at this point.

She places her hands on my cheeks and starts me deep into the eyes, and that's when I realize…her eyes are a dark purple. Cold and empty. Like a hollow stone.

She brings her lips to mine, pressing them against each other. I begin to kiss back – not being able to resister the warmth of her lips – but she pulls away and brings her lips to my left ear, whispering "We can become kishin…together."

My heart skips a beat. I'm frozen in that very spot. Liz and Patty are just as stunned as I am. Yomi places her hood back over her head and begins to walk away. "Think about it, Death the Kid. I'll be waiting."

Yomi jumps into the air, joining two other cloaked figures, and disappears into the night…

Yomi…what happened to-

~FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED~

"KID, LOOK OUT!" I hear Liz scream at me. Just in the nick of time, I jump out of the way of a large katana sword that was aimed for my chest. "What are you thinking about, Kid? Wake up! This isn't the normal Yomi. Just look at her eye color." Liz says, unaware that I've already noticed before…

I look at the beautiful girl:

Her hair in a tight, and yet very perfect pony tail, a pair of black shorts, black tights, flat-foot boots, and a big sleeved shirt with a death symbol with a red slash going through it. What's happened to her…?


	15. Chapter 14

"So, we meet again, Death the Kid? I'm glad I get to see you again. I began to miss that beautiful face of yours." She smirks. I remain quiet. "Listen, Kid. Yomi is trained well, just like you. You know that. Holding back won't do any good for you." Liz says. "Yeah, Kid! We gotta kick the kishin outta her! HAHA!" Patty says. "Your cute little weapons are right…unless, you take up on my offer and join me." Yomi says. She swings her katana around and jabs it into the ground, her hand not being able to part from it.

"It'll be worth it. Leaving the DWMA to live on as a ruling kishin with a girl that loves you so," she smiles. I feel my eyes widen. My head drops. Of course I wanted to hear how she felt about me… but not like this. I never wanted her to say it in the state she's in now… she may not even mean what she says right about now…it only makes me wonder: if she was back to normal, would she have told me this? Would I have told her this? It's all so heartbreaking and confusing.

"KID!" a voice yells from behind me. I turn. "Damnit…catch ya later, cutie." Yomi says and hops off. "CATCH HER!" the person yelling was Stein. Maka was running along side of him with Soul in her hands. I turn and go the way Yomi was headed.

Eventually, I summon my skateboard and find her. She's with Eruka and Free again. "Yomi, stop!" I yell at her. Her head turns half way and smiles. The trio pick up their speed and begin to head for the Death Forest. Eruka and Free disperse, leaving me with Yomi. "Kid, we're going after those two. You keep up with Yomi."Stein says from a distance. I do as he says and continue to follow Yomi, who lead me to Death Forest.

It doesn't take me long to lose her, but I do. My skateboard disappears with a whiff of my hand. I begin to search on foot. "Be careful, Kid!" Patty says through her weapon form. I agree.

I've been searching for about twenty minutes now. No luck. But I can tell that Liz and Patty are getting tired. They haven't said much since we've been out here. Eventually, I decide to take a short break from looking for Yomi. I lean up against a large tree, leaning my head against the rough trunk. I smooth down a patch of grass with my hand, imagining that it was Yomi's soft hair. What's the matter with her? Why is she doing all of this in the first place…oh yeah, that witch…

I begin to doze off on a tree, before I feel a strange presence. I look around the forest. Nothings there but a tiny abnormal white speck. I stand to my feet and take Liz and Patty along with me to check it out. I had to be sure that I wasn't imagining anything. As soon as I reach out to poke the white speck it turns around and stares me in the eye…

Damnit. Who would have known that it would be him…Excalibur….

Silence…

"FOOL!" he exclaims. "But I didn't say anythi-" he cuts me off. "FOOL! I am here to accompany you with this kishin-girl. Now listen closely…" he begins to jabber on about how he's done in before… I hold my weapon in front of my face and ask, "Liz, how would you like to take your big sister here and shoot me…right in the middle of the eyes? Hu? You'll be doing me a favor." I beg. Patty just laughs. "…and that is the time when I defeated the 89 kishin!" he ends proudly, as if I was actually listening to him. "FOOL! Do you hear that? I feel that someone else has been listening to one of my great stories! You can come out now! Don't be shy. Maybe we can enjoy a cup of hot tea together!" he offers. "Good luck with that…" I mutter. "FOOL!" he shouts again while pointing that stupid little cane at my face.

It would have been better if he'd just beaten me with it instead of pointing it at me… -_-'

"Kid. Kid. Hey, Kid. Kid. Kiddo! Kid. Kid. How would you like to hear the long and vastly interesting provisions that I have 1000 of? Wouldn't that be just delightful? Okay, lets start out with 576…" he continues to jabber on.

With Excalibur here, it only makes this feeling that I have deep down inside me worse. It's like my heart is swelling up. It's yearning to feel her again. To hear her voice again. I don't want to be like this anymore. I never wanted any of this to happen. It was all my fault. That's why im here in this forest now. Looking for Yomi, the "kishin-girl". I think about her words "join me, kid"… it's all too much… I don't think I can deal with this kind of situation…it's all too much to handle. Especially with sir-talks-to-much jabbing me in the back, demanding me to listen to him go on and on about absolutely nothing and for him to keep calling me a fool…maybe he's right. Maybe that's just what I am…a fool. Nothing more than a heartless fool.

I take Liz and point her at my head. No one tries to stop me. I hold my breath and pull the trigger…POW!

(The sound echoes through the forest)


	16. Chapter 15

I wake up from the most terrible dream. I'm sweating, badly. Would I ever do something like that…kill myself because I'm a fool…because I hurt her? I hurt the one I love? Would you? Probably not. I don't think I would either. But that dream. I look to my right and to my left. Liz and Patty were in their human form sleeping peacefully. I can tell that I haven't been out for that long. It was still night. But, taking that nap wasn't good either.

Hurriedly, I make an attempt to wake the sleeping sisters, but that was rudely interrupted. "Aww, look at the meister and his weapons. So cute, don't cha think?" I turn around. Yomi's hanging upside down from a tree branch. Her shirt is showing off her flat tummy. I blush a little. She swings her body up, so she's sitting all the way up on the tree with her back towards me. Her shirt falls off her shoulder slightly. I see a purple tattoo. It's a kanji sign. "Puppet" is what it says.

I knew it! I knew this wasn't Yomi's doing! I just knew it! That witch from the other night…oh right, we already went over this? Didn't we?

"Kid," before I knew it, Yomi had me against the tree. Her face was a deep pink. "You have to help me." she begs. "Wha-what? Y-Yomi?" I ask. "The witch…she's taken control of…." It's silent. She says nothing. I wait for her to complete her sentence. She doesn't. "Hahahaha! You actually believed me, didn't you, Kid. Aww you're so cute. I just love toying with that cute little head of yours. Too bad I'll be removing if from your body now!" she says as she summons her katana. I duck when she aims for my face. Liz and Patty are beginning to wake up. "Get up, you idiots!" I shout at them. Their two heads pop up.

"Oh, sorry, Kid!" Patty apologizes with her cute baby voice. "Don't yell at me, I'm too tired." Liz whines as they change into their weapon form.

"Now this'll be fun." Yomi states as she backs up away from me. "I'm ready when you are!" she says with a sly grin. "You ready, Kid?" Liz asks sleepily. "Do I really have a choice?" I ask. "Okay then, here we go. Let's fight to the death, agreed? Goodie then! I'll be sure to win! You can't hurt the one you love, can you, Death the Kid?" she asks. I feel my eyes widen and my heart pounds fast. She's right. I love her and I don't wanna hurt her! Damnit!

She comes at me, fun speed. She moves so gracefully and soft, but her moves are quick. It's kind of hard to shoot her when she's this close to me and I don't want to use Liz or Patty as protection. This is fairly difficult.

We go on for what seems like hours without hitting each other. I'm damn-near out of stamina and it seems like she's just getting things started. "Tired already, Kid. Ready to give up?" she asks. I don't reply. I look up…

Am I ready to give up? Should I just quit now? I don't want anyone getting hurt. Is this fight really worth it? Is it worth hurting the one I love the most? Is it worth putting Liz and Patty in danger of getting hurt or putting them through the trouble of having to find another meister…that could cause them to split up…and I don't want that. I won't let that happen! But what more can I do?

"Listen, Kid. Since your weapons are better off not fighting me so close up, I'll place an offer for you. I'll stand right over here. You get 4 free chances to shoot me. Okay? If you make it, it's to your advantage. If you don't poopy for you, right?" she shrugs.

She walks over to a tree and stands in front of it. Her katana disappears into her hand. "Go ahead. I'm ready when you are." She says.

Four shots?


	17. Chapter 16

I breathe in and focus on the target. I try to remember that the person up there isn't the _real_ Yomi. Just some witch taking control of her mind. I aim with both guns. She stands completely still. Confidence seeps out of her. I can feel my hands shaking. "Focus." Liz says. "Yeah, Kid! You can do this!" Patty says. It helps, but it wasn't enough to make my anxiety go away. I breathe deeply and fix the guns in my hands. A perfect shot.

KA-POW! That's two…damnit… I wasn't supposed to shoot out one of Patty's bullets. This has thrown me off completely. And that's not the worst part. The worst part is: I missed both shots. "That's two, Kid." Yomi says with a serious voice. "What's the matter Kid? You know what to do!" Liz says. I sweat lightly. Damn, why is it so hard to shoot? I look at Yomi standing there. I can't help but to think of her smile. When she was normal, that is.

"C'mon. This is getting boring." Yomi says with a heavy sigh. I take aim again. This time I fire Patty first and then Liz. I close my eyes and wait to see what I hit. "Hey, Kid, I think you got her!" Patty claps. We can't see yet because of the thick fog that seemed to just recently roll into the forest. We wait. Out of the fog emerges a beautiful young girl. Yomi. She's coming at me, at a slow pace. She places her hand on my chest and sighs again. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Her big beautiful blue eyes…blue? Weren't they purple? "Kid," she says. "Please forgive me." she cries. I nearly cry too. "I-it's the witch, Kid." she holds her head down, still crying. "Please forgive me." she whispers. The hand that rested on my chest, her katana was summoned. She stabbed me, right on the right side of my body. Liz and Patty cry my name. The pain moves through me quickly. The warm blood seeps through my jacket. It hurts like hell. I can't bring my body to move.

Soon, I somehow get used to the pain…it's quite miraculous actually…

Yomi waits for a reaction. I don't give her one…

….

The moon had taken its rightful place in the sky, signifying that night had finally arrived. Yomi and I sat in an awkward silence… I could feel her black eyes staring at me as I stared down at the forest floor.

"It's time to end this, Kid," she says blankly. I can hear her summon her sword and drag it behind her as she slowly inched her way toward me. I remained completely still. Liz and Patty yelled at me. They told me to move out of the way or I would die. That she would kill me and take my soul if I didn't do something.

She stood directly in front of me. She placed her sword up to my neck, forcing me to hold my head up. I see the swollen clouds in the sky. It's gonna rain…

"Disgusting," She spat. "You're not even trying. Why won't you attack? I'm not the same person any more, Death the Kid. My soul had been converted into a kishin egg and it's your duty to get rid of all the evil souls that throw off the balance of peace in the world, isn't it? If so, then why won't you strike?"

"Kid, she's right! I know you don't want to ruin her symmetry, but you need to…" "Shut up, Liz." I say. "Don't you see? Symmetry is not the problem. Dot you see why I can't do this?" I shout. I feel my eyes water and my voice quivers. She lowers her sword and I look down at her. Her eyes were slowly returning to their normal deep blue and she lowers her sword.

I finally build up the courage to tell her…to tell her what's been on my mind since the day our lips touched…without thinking, I told her the three most dangerous words you could ever say to a person:

"I love you, Sayomi."

Not a moment later her eyes go back to their cold dark purple and she snaps. "Don't say that...EVER!"

She raises her sword to strike me down…

What will happen next…?


	18. Chapter 17

Just as she was going to deliver the finally strike, she turns to protect herself. It was Black*Star – assisted by Tsubaki in her kusarigama [Chain Scythe] form. "Don't you dare touch him, you witch!" Black*Star shouts. "Who the hell do you think you are to call someone a witch?" Yomi shouts angrily.

Lightning strikes, shortly followed by thunder. The rain begins to pour down after that. That's when the pain began to build again. Heavier this time. I grunt and fall to the ground. I watch from the wet grass. Liz and Patty change into their human forms and try to take care of me. Liz sits me in her lap.

Maka immerges from the thin lining of smoke. Her clothes were kind of tattered and worn. You can tell that the fight was heavy. Next to her appears a frustrated looking Stein, accompanied by Marie (not in weapon form and who I had no idea was still here…) and Spirit, Maka's old man, in weapon form, being wielded by the professor.

"You know the plan, don't you, Maka? Black*Star?" Stein asks. The two hum. "Liz, Patty, take care of Kid. This shouldn't take long." Stein says, removing his glasses. "All of you attacking little ol' Yomi? How unfair." Yomi says… I can barley tell what's happening. With the loss of blood combined with the rain and fog, it's really hard to tell.

"Let's end this." Black*Star says. "Finally, Yomi, I can see what you're made of." He continues. "Don't get your hopes up little boy." Yomi summons her weapon. "HA! Little boy? Im the star of the show! Nothing can stop me once I'm on stage…now, let's take it from the top. Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star demands. Tsubaki agrees with a low "right".

Black star goes for Yomi while the other's ready themselves. "Maka, get ready." Stein says.

The rain begins to come down harder and the thunder and lightning continues to take turns. It's like an action movie scene…except more blurry. "Stein, can we please hurry! Kid's loosing blood!" Liz pleads. "Soul, Now!" Maka shouts. Black*Star releases Tsubaki, she turns into her human form and so does Soul. They all grab Yomi's arms. Keeping her restricted from doing any harm. Her weapon withdraws. "So, what are you gonna do now? Kill me?" Yomi asks. "Not quite." Stein says. I can feel my eyes go heavy. The world seems to turn in ways I didn't know even existed. "I can't hold on, she's slipping!" Soul shouts. My eyes pop open again. Yomi's left hand is free. She uses that to her advantage, drawing her sword and swinging it around, causing Black*Star and Maka to let go to dodge.

"Well, looks like we have to take a different route. Right Yomi?" Black*Star says. Black*Star is ready behind Yomi, striking her with his Soul Menace. She flies and crashes into Soul, both of them smashing into a tree. From what I can see Yomi is knocked out. My eyes begin to drift again, but I manage to force them open. Marie casually walks up to Yomi. Her mouth drips with blood. I hate to see her in such a state, but I continue to watch.

Marie closes her eyes and holds up her hand. She says softly out, "Wavelength of Redemption…" and slams it into Yomi's back. A loud yelp escapes Yomi. I hear Maka begin to cry. The rain continues. My body can't take it anymore and my eyes shut, unable to open them I fall into a deep, deep sleep…the pain still traveling through my body like a nonstop train.

Yomi…I love you… Please, come back to me.


	19. Chapter 18

It was a dry boring day at the courts. No one wanted to play. No one wanted to speak…it's been like this ever since that night…with Yomi. She's been in a coma for only 5 days now, but still…it's hard to believe. "Damnit, you guys! I hate this! When is she gonna wake up? If it's gonna be like this any longer, then maybe I should give her a personal wakeup call!" Black*Star demands. "No, Black*Star. Stein says that even though Marie hit her with her wavelength, she's still fighting off whatever it is that took over her soul." Maka says. "But we killed the witch. Shouldn't that be enough?" Black*Star sighs in defeat. The silence wins again

"So…who do you think should tell her? You know, about what happened?" Soul asks. "I think Maka and her dad." Tsubaki answers. "No, Dad'll get too upset. We already talked. I'm gonna do it." Maka says. "Then we wanna be there!" Soul tells her. Everyone lets little smiles slip onto their faces. I'm the only one that keeps a blank expression… I havn't learned how to smile again. Not yet.

We decide to perk up and play a game of basket ball. Throughout the entire game I was thinking of her…he face, smile, eyes, embrace, her laugh…everything… "Hey, Kid, look alive!" Black *Star says. Before I hit the ground I felt something bounce off my head. "Not my fault you weren't paying attention." He says. "That still doesn't give you a right to throw the ball at me, idiot!" I yell at the boy. He shrugs. Everyone laughs. "Now, shall we continue?" a very familiar voice says from outside the circle that surrounds me. Everyone turns to a beautiful red head with deep blue eyes and the breast of a goddess. "Did ja miss me?" she smiles and tilts her head to the side cutely. She bounces the ball against the pavement. She's wearing yellow shorts and a black belt with a short sleeve batman shirt and black converse. Just beautiful.

I look over at Maka, who tears up and hugs her sister with joy. "I'm so happy you're ok." She says. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asks, obviously clueless of what happened. "Oh, yeah… I forgot…" Maka's happiness ran away faster than the dish did with the spoon. "Sit, Yomi." Maka leads her to the benches off the court. Then the long story begins.

After about 45 minutes of explaining, both Maka and Yomi burst into uncontrollable tears, but Maka doesn't run away. Yomi does. Sadness floods into everyone. I can tell by the way everyone's expressions change…

…

It's raining. I found Yomi out in Death Forest. I can tell by the deep imprint on a tree that it's the exact same spot things happened earlier in the week. "This is where it happened. Isn't it?"she asks me. "All the things that I screwed up. All the people I put in danger. Everything. And what did I do to you? Who are you to me? I feel like I know you…and yet we never met." She says. Her head is down and her back is facing me. It takes a while for me to find the words to say, but I do. "If you come with me…I'll tell you what happened." I say. She turns and looks at me with sad eyes. I hold out my hand from under my umbrella. She comes and takes it.

…

We finally arrive at where I wanted to be. The janitor's closet at the DWMA. Yomi pulls my jacket on her shoulders. She smiles and breathes in the air. "It feels good here. But it's kinda weird since it's a janitor's closet." She scratches her head and blushes. "Yomi…" I say as I grab her hand. Her face turns red. So beautiful. "Yomi… I know that there's been a lot put on you right now, but I just have to say something…from that day when I first buried my face into your perfect size breast, I knew there was something different about you. I fell in love with you, Yomi. Over the days that we spent together, I've fallen more and more in love with you…even through the days that you were possessed by that witch [btw, never say that to a girl…] I knew that we would pull you out no matter what." I take her hand and place it on my chest and I do the same with her. She blushes deeply. "My heart has never pounded so hard and so fast in my entire life." I quoted her. She smiles at me. "The best thing about this…I get to fall in love with you all over again. Yomi, I love you." I say.

Hey beautiful blue eyes begin to tear. "I believe you… The way that my heart is beating inside of me right now. I believe you. I want you…to make me fall in love with you again. Help me." she says with pleading eyes. "I will." I smile at her. I pull her close to me and before she has a say in it, I kiss her. sweet and gentle it was. A beautiful moment. I felt a firecracker go off from inside of me. I was positive that she heard my heart beating. She breaks the kiss, revealing her red face.

"Before we continue, please, tell me your name." she smiles.

This is gonna be one hell of an adventure…

It's weird that I'm just now thinking of this, but, I'm falling in love with a kishin…


End file.
